


Do Not Enter's written on the doorway

by bicalamity



Series: All HP WLW oneshots for easy organization [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Established Relationship, F/F, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicalamity/pseuds/bicalamity
Summary: A oneshot of established pansmione where Pansy's parents find out about their relationshipLoosley based off some lyrics from Alex G's 'Treehouse', I heard it and couldn't get this idea out of my head, sorry if if its rough, I rarely write one offs.  Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: All HP WLW oneshots for easy organization [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Do Not Enter's written on the doorway

Sixth year was stressful in a way that Hermione just hadn’t been prepared for. She’d been  _ prepared  _ to come back to school and do her best, just like she always had, but potions had thrown her for a loop at first, which threw her off her rhythm. Luckily, it was quickly found again, but what had stressed her out in a way she’d  _ never  _ expected was developing feelings for a girl she’d sworn she hated. But, as their relationship blossomed, Hermione couldn’t help but acknowledge that Pasny could be sweet when she wanted to be, even if they’d kept their relationship a secret for the majority of the year so far, only just exposing it last week when Pansy had gotten too drunk at a party and kissed her right there, everything be damned. Since then, Hermione had been waiting with baited breath for the other shoe to drop, because it had been too quiet, people had been  _ too  _ supportive. And it all came to a head one Saturday a week later when she felt someone smack the back of her head and immediately recognized the assailants cologne. Ouch.

“Ow! What the hell, Malfoy?” Hermione snapped, rubbing the back of her head as she glared up at the Slytherin. She’d been expecting his normal arrogant look, but was instead met with one of concern as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around.   


“Shut up! I need your help.” He hissed, and Hermione raised an eyebrow before looking back down at her book. This should be interesting.   


“Must be desperate. What is it?” Hermione asked with a sigh, flicking to another page in her textbook without looking up at the Slytherin. If it was so important, he could use his words to describe why he’d just pulled her hair like a five year old. Draco sighed and slumped across from her, resting his chin on his palm.   


“It’s Pansy.” He mumbled, and this got Hermione’s attention. She slowly closed her book, making sure to make note of where she’d been and pushed it aside, giving Draco her full attention.   


“What about her?” Hermione asked, trying not to sound too worried. Draco cleared his throat and leaned a little bit closer.   


“She’s locked herself in her dorm, not letting anyone in or out.” He explained and Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Obviously she knew that dating Pansy was going to include drama, but this seemed over the top. But, she  _ also _ knew that she’d probably be able to get Pansy to crack, so she stood up and held out a hand to Draco to pull him to his feet.   


“Fuck. Lead the way.” She said, and Draco nodded, taking her hand to pull himself up, and led her to the dungeon. Hermione was careful to not listen to the passcode, mostly because she didn’t feel like having to berate Draco while her girlfriend was struggling, and also because it wasn’t going to change his mind. The common room fell silent when they walked in, but Hermione hardly took notice, too focused on where Pansy was.   


“What’s the mudblood doing here? She's not welcome, you'd think someone that _smart_ would be able to figure that out. Ugh.” Hermione heard someone sneer, and Draco let out a sigh as he gave a look behind him, clearly a bit annoyed.   


“Not now, Vincent.” He snapped, and wasn’t  _ that  _ weird? Draco Malfoy standing up for her? Felt very odd to her, but maybe it shouldn't, they'd sort of became uneasy friends once she and Pansy got together. He gave her a defeated look, but walked forward.   


“Pansy?” He tried, and there was no response for some time. Hermione raised an eyebrow because how was she meant to believe her girlfriend was in crisis when there was no response to confirm or deny it.   


“Go away, Draco. I don't want you here right now.” Pansy called, her voice muffled by the door. Draco looked helplessly over at Hermione before he spoke.   


“See what I mean? Nothing!” He said, and Hermione held up a hand to him and pushed past, clearing her throat as she neared the door. It hurt her to know that her girlfriend was in there, obviously self destructing alone so she didn’t  affect anyone else. Hermione  _ hated  _ when she did that, it always made her worry.   


“Pans? It’s me.” Hermione said, and it took a long moment before she got a response.   


“... ‘Mione?” Pansy asked, and Hermione let a smile spread across her face as she nodded, before remembering that she couldn’t see her.   


“Yeah. It’s Hermione.” She said, relieved that Pansy seemed at least open to having her there in that moment.   


“What are you doing in here?” Pansy asked, and Hermione chuckled. Why wouldn’t she be there for her girlfriend? She’d be pretty shit if she wasn’t, at least in her own opinion, but she decided that sarcasm was not the way to respond right now. Respond with kindness, make her want to talk.   


“Draco said you weren’t doing too well.” Hermione said, sitting down with her back to the door, letting her head rest back against the wood as she heard Pansy let out a sniffle. Okay, so she was crying, at least Hermione knew what she was dealing with, at least she wasn’t mad. Sad or upset was far easier to handle.   


“... Yeah.” She admitted, and Hermione sighed and ran her fingers over the grain of the wood, wishing she could at least see Pansy’s face. That would make this conversation easier, it was much easier to get through to her face to face.   


“Do you want me to go?” She asked, and Pansy was silent for a long moment before she shifted around, clearing her throat.   


“I just want them all to go away. Except you. You can stay.” Pansy said, and Hermione pushed herself to her feet and rested her head against the door, bringing her hand to lie flat against the wood as she spoke.   


“Can I come in?” She asked, and there was silence before she heard the door click, meaning Pansy had probably taken off the ward. She let out a breath of relief as she pushed the door open to reveal Pansy, standing with her eyes trained on the ground. “Thank you-Oh. Whoa. What happened?” Hermione asked softly, as she caught Pansy’s embrace, slowly maneuvering them over to Pansy’s bed, where she carefully laid down, allowing Pansy to cling around her waist, legs tangled, face tucked against her chest as she let out a long and shaky sigh.   


“My parents found out about us…” Pansy said, and Hermione felt her heart stop in her chest. That was the one thing they had been doing their best to avoid over the past couple of weeks, letting the Parkinson family have an inkling about Pansy’s leanings, or about their relationship.   


“Oh, Pans…” Hermione sighed, as she let in a shuddering breath, not finished with what she wanted to say. That’s alright, Hermione could wait as long she needed.   


“They’re threatening to cut me off if we don’t…” Pansy trailed off, clearly not wanting to say it herself, but Hermione had had a feeling that this might happen. All good things eventually come to an end, whether natural or forced.   


“If we don’t break up with each other?” Hermione finished, and Pansy let out a defeated sigh and nodded, clearly distraught. That was fair, it wasn't exactly Hermione's favorite idea either. In fact, it made her chest ache with a sort of hurt that she didn't think would be easy to recover from, if that was what happened.   


“Yup.” She said, and Hermione swallowed heavily, letting out a small breath. She didn’t  _ want  _ to break up with Pansy, not at all, but if that was what was going to be safer and less difficult, she was willing to do it.   


“Well, if that’s what you need-.” She was quick to shake her head, making a noise of disapproval as she clung even tighter.   


“No! I-I don’t want to do that,  _ Merlin _ , no. I’m happy with you.” Pansy insisted, and Hermione saw her looking up at her from under her eyelashes, and despite what a terrifyingly stressful situation this probably was for her, Hermione could still feel the love and adoration coming from it. Funny how they’d ended up like this after  _ years  _ and years of fighting each other. The line between love and hate, you know? But that wasn’t  the point right now, Hermione thought, the point was figuring out what they were going to do about it.   


“So…” Hermione trailed off, and Pansy let out a huff of frustration and shook her head against the other witch’s shirt.   


“So I don’t know! It stressed me out and they sent me a howler that I didn’t open until I was in the common room and everyone heard it and so I ran away. I didn’t want them to see me cry, they could think me weak.” Pansy mumbled against her chest, wrapping her arms tighter around Hermione’s waist. The Gryffindor chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head, running fingers through her hair.   


“I don’t think anyone would do that, love.” She said quietly, and Pansy snorted and lifted her head, folding her arms across Hermione’s chest so she could rest her chin and look up without causing her any pain.

“You’d be surprised.” Pansy mumbled, and that annoyed Hermione, because why would people think Pansy was weak for crying? If anything, she was stronger for  _ allowing  _ herself to feel those emotions, it made her more of a healthy person to be around, and less of a ball of anger and negative emotions.   


“So what are we going to do?” Hermione asked, and Pansy didn’t seem to have an answer to that, Hermione just watched as her face dropped again, clearly still mulling it over.   


“I don’t know.” Pansy sighed, and Hermione chewed on her lip as she shrugged. They could get through it, if that was what Pansy wanted.   


“That’s quite alright, love.” Hermione insisted, and Pansy gave her a look that clearly meant she was unsure of whether to believe Hermione. She understood that, she could only imagine how this might feel. Hermione had been lucky enough to have parents who didn’t care one way or the other, and actually  _ wanted  _ to meet Pansy. It had been a blessing she wasn’t expecting, and one she wished she could afford her girlfriend, the girl who seemed to have everything  _ but  _ what she needed.   


“Is it?” Pansy asked, and Hermione nodded and reached back out, tucking a patch of hair behind Pansy’s ear carefully, admiring her features, admiring the strong girl she’d fallen in love with.    


“Mhm. We’ll figure it out. We’ve gotten this far, haven’t we?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and Pansy paused for a moment before nodding and letting out a sigh that seemed to say ‘if you say so.’, which meant that while she wasn’t  _ convinced _ , she felt okay putting this in Hermione’s hands. And Hermione was _going_ to figure this out, if not for her, then for the pretty girl that was looking at her like she was some precious thing in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a few of these while working on my longer projects, just to keep me motivated. Feel free to let me know what you think, I always welcome comments and criticism!


End file.
